The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for minimizing or eliminating dilution air leakage paths in a gas turbine combustor and particularly relates to apparatus and methods for managing dilution air leakage to achieve lower emission levels.
As well known, significant products of combustion in gas turbine emissions are oxides of nitrogen, i.e., NO and NO2 collectively called NOx, carbon monoxide CO, and unburned hydrocarbons as well as other particulates. Various systems have been proposed and utilized for reducing emissions. For example, water or steam injection into the burning zone of the gas turbine combustor, catalytic clean-up of NOx and CO from the gas turbine exhaust and dry low NOx combustors have been used in the past. Compressor discharge dilution air introduced into the liner sleeve of the combustor and transition piece has also been utilized to reduce emissions.